


意蛇传10

by huangquan



Category: qiyi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangquan/pseuds/huangquan





	意蛇传10

呼吸稍平，黏腻之感便侵袭而来，尤其下身，一片冰凉杂乱粘附腿间，提醒着方才荒唐。  
“你烛火放在何处...”，出口声音喑哑不堪，意琦行缓了下才接着道，“吾欲沐浴”。  
“是吾疏忽，意郎你稍待，吾去烧些热水”，绮罗生说着半坐起身，手已摸到床头柜上的火折子。  
“冷水亦可，嗯...”，意琦行跟着起身，途中腰倏得软了一下，泛上酸麻之感，“灶火应已熄了，重燃费力，免你再劳”。  
两人下身尚裸，绮罗生用脚勾出被踢至床尾的两条亵裤，在被中穿好，再下床重燃新烛，顺便看了看窗外，皎月如盘，银辉曳地，倒是亮的很。  
“怎能用冷水，意郎你穿好衣裳，吾带你去一处地方”，绮罗生已套上喜袍，拿了意琦行外袍等在床边。  
“夜已深，此时你还有欲往之地?”，脚甫沾地，体内绮罗生灌进去的东西争相涌出，意琦行动作一滞，不得不绷紧下身。  
“如何了?可是腰痛?”，他自觉已十分克制，只要了意琦行两回，况且图册里许多姿势，他亦是选的最轻松那种。  
“无妨，走吧”。  
寂寂深夜，鸣虫作响，衣摆拂过草叶发出窸窣之声，放目远眺，霭霭山峦，只余一片不得边界的浅墨浓灰，绮罗生提高灯笼照亮前路，月光皎洁，显得隔纸而透的烛火微光愈发黯淡。  
“若只吾一个，此时外出山野，当真需考量”。  
意琦行看他悠然神态，与话语中惊惧之意毫不相符，想来不过是变着法说有他作陪，便无可惧罢了，于是接话打趣道，“按你吾此时装束，若夜半遇神鬼，恐对方才是受惊一方”。  
两人均是披头散发，红衣加身，又提着一纸红灯笼，走在山野，只怕寻常人远远望见都会吓至魂飞。  
绮罗生被他逗笑，手上红光跟着左摇右晃，更显惊悚了。  
“当心烛火”。  
“是是，前方便到了”。  
凛凛白光下，有水雾蒸腾缭绕，竟是一方热泉，池中倒影明月，白光似从水中透出。  
绮罗生寻了个安稳处将灯笼放下，伸手至池中搅乱水面，道，“吾曾追赶一只白兔才发现此地，四周皆有杂草掩盖，五步之外都窥不得分毫”。  
意琦行早已浸泡其中，温水浸润，洗去满身汗渍，陡然轻快几分，然而目光转侧间，瞧见一样东西，让他心口一紧。  
“绮罗生，你之背上...”。  
“嗯?意郎是说吾背上牡丹?”，绮罗生坐到意琦行身旁，反手触了下背部，其实指尖触摸下也辨不得异样，“这自小便在吾背上，愈大花叶愈繁茂，竟似活株，日前才再无变化，吾亦不知原由”。  
意琦行颇有些忐忑，默然不语，前世绮罗生因修习兽花之术背上才生牡丹艳身，也正是因此术通达自然灵性，才让绮罗生早识得他真身，两人初遇便无隐瞒，但此花在绮罗生殒命时就已枯萎，这一世竟又好端端的存活，那绮罗生是否也已看出他...非人。  
“意郎?意郎...”,绮罗生凑到他面前，慌道，“意郎可别乱想，吾非妖物，这背上牡丹顶多算奇异了些的胎记罢了”。  
原来他尚未看出，意琦行抬眼看他，道，“你惧怕妖物?”。  
绮罗生便知意琦行并未误会了，松了口气，在他唇边啄吻了下，道，“并非，吾是惧怕意郎误会，依吾看，妖与人并无差别，万物皆有善恶之分，不以类别”，虽然他也未曾遇过什么妖神之类。  
“牡丹花艳，于你背上更显无双，端得国色天香，你实也不必太过介怀”，嘴上赞着花，眼神却毫不避讳盯在绮罗生面上。  
被心上人夸赞，绮罗生难得羞赧，暂避了视线，他也的确曾有段时日惊怕不安。  
粘腻汗渍已消，体内浊液存在之感愈发明显，意琦行试了几下，仍是不得其法，他到底难克服要将自己手指送入那处的障碍。  
“让吾援手吧”，绮罗生打破宁静。  
“吾...吾自己来便可”，虽两人已亲密无间，但皎皎月下，昭然明朗，非同黑暗中可肆意行事。  
“可意郎已自己弄了许久了”。  
隔得这般近，任何细微动作又岂能逃过绮罗生之眼，意琦行霎时玉面飞红，手指蜷了蜷，任绮罗生贴近他，替他清理。  
“嗯!别弄了，有水...进去...”，意琦行抿着唇，下颌抵在绮罗生肩头。  
“就好了”。  
绮罗生缓缓撤出手指，按摩着意琦行僵直肩背。  
热气蒸腾下，意琦行一身白皙肌肤更显莹润通透，使他先前所留红痕愈发惹眼，绮罗生看得身躯发烫，忍不住在意琦行肩窝添上几抹新痕。  
情难自抑，春潮又起，端得扰乱一池平静。

“意郎，再唤吾一声，吾便停好不好?”  
“别弄了,吾快受不住了，嗯~”  
绮罗生这次不再重复，只动作不停，誓要逼他主动开口。  
“...唔!别...别一直弄那里...绮罗生...”，难以辨明痛，或是痒，或是舒爽，身体承受不住的逃离，又似是不由自主地迎合，意琦行撑在岸边岩上的双手，松了又紧。  
然耳中所听，非是满意的答案，绮罗生眉一颦，叠了力道专攻意琦行最不能受的那处，果然，不消一会意琦行便全身绷得似张拉满的弓。  
前端被把控着不能释放的憋闷，逼得意琦行细细颤抖起来，面上分不清是汗是水，随着身体颤动滑落池面，泛起点点涟漪，那头要命之处仍被大力顶弄着，身体已然盛不下这满溢的快感，只想着怎样都好，快点让他解脱。  
“意郎，好好想想该唤吾什么?”。  
唤他什么...  
身体到了极限，乱了思绪，意琦行突得福至心灵，哑声道，“相公...唤你相公，绮罗生...绮郎......呃!!”。  
不甚清明之际，陡然被挟着腰身换了姿势，体内之物因着身体重量入到更深的所在，肆意搅弄，意琦行睁大双眸，喉头蠕动，却是再发不出声音，只觉脑中空白一片。  
“这便叫对了，意郎，和吾一起”。  
丰神俊朗的银发仙人，赤身在他怀中，张着一双湿润蓝瞳恍惚喊着他相公，平日里不可亵渎的姿态在此刻更似祸乱人间的魅灵，绮罗生光瞧着便忍不住要泄了。  
月上中天，雾气更浓，隐去池中纠缠身影，只听得水面被搅动得哗哗声响和情人间低语。

到底是凡人身躯，长时间浸泡温热泉水中，绮罗生最后竟觉头晕目眩，背倚石壁显些沉下去。  
幸而意琦行时刻专注他之状况，及时将人捞在臂弯，彼时绮罗生已失了意识。  
意琦行揽着他飞身出水，也顾不得腰酸腿软和被逼着说了许多过份言语的羞怒，迅速将各自衣物着好，再观绮罗生，一时也无清醒迹象，索性直接抱着人踏月回返。  
且不提事后绮罗生为此夜结尾几度自愧，意琦行承欢在前，竟还背他一成年男子行路若久，是他之过。


End file.
